


not alone

by alindzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Yuuri is the best boyfriend and hot cocoa maker, like just all fluff, soft boys in love, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindzy/pseuds/alindzy
Summary: When Viktor wakes up from a nightmare, Yuuri is there to comfort him.





	

It wakes Viktor with a gasp and a curse, shooting straight up in bed. He's sweating and panicked, slightly disoriented. His heart feels like a hummingbird behind his ribs and, while struggling to catch his breath, he presses his palm to it. It had all felt so real, the loneliness, the shock, the pain of a reality that his right mind knew no longer existed.

It's his first nightmare in a while, since before he'd begun to sleep with Yuuri. He can just barely remember the last one he'd had, in those early days in Japan when he'd felt so rejected and lost when Yuuri hadn't even remembered what they'd had on the night of that banquet. The feeling is foreign and all too familiar and Viktor feels foolish for ever thinking or hoping that all this was over. He should've known his stupid, battered brain would return to this.

"Vitya?" Yuuri's voice is groggy with sleep still, thick and husky. Viktor hears him shift in the blankets beside him, hook his fingertips into the waistband of Viktor's briefs. "You okay?

Viktor takes a shaky breath, pressing his face into his hands. He's crying, his shoulders shaking and a sob threatening to bubble out of his throat, but he tries to keep quiet so as not to worry Yuuri. He needs his rest, not to worry over a silly boy who's had a nightmare.

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep, Yuuri."

His voice gives it all away. Yuuri's fully awake now and sitting up, his hand spreading and coming up the length of Viktor's muscular back. The bedside light clicks on, just bright enough to make the rooms slightly more visible. Yuuri fumbles for his glasses on the nightstand, all the while keeping the same hand on Viktor. It comes to rest on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles into the pale skin there. Yuuri's touch does wonders already, he's not alone. He's not alone.

"What happened, Vitya?" Yuuri asks, his voice as soft and gentle as him. He tries to coax Viktor into looking at him, but he refuses, keeps his face in his hands.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Yuuri, I'll be okay."

"You're crying, Viktor."

"I just had a bad dream, it's fine." Viktor's voice is a little sharper this time, but it quakes and quivers and his shoulders move with a sob and he can't keep quiet anymore. He puts his arms over his knees and buries his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Viktor...please, Viktor, please...let me take care of you." Yuuri's hands move around Viktor's waist and pull at him, trying to get him closer into an embrace. He doesn't pull hard enough to move him forcibly, but enough for his point to get across. Viktor can't quite bring himself to reject him.

Before he knows it, Yuuri's got a lap full of nearly-six-foot tall and muscular Russian figure skater. The older man openly weeps now, his fingers fisted at the back of Yuuri's t-shirt. It's quiet, muffled, but Yuuri still feels the wetness of Viktor's cheeks on his neck.

"It's alright, I'm here. I've got you." Yuuri runs his fingers through Viktor's hair and kisses st his forehead twice. "It's okay. I've got you."

"I'm sorry..." Viktor mutters miserably, beyond embarrassed at the wreck he is. It only makes the crying worse unfortunately and he feels his breath quickening.

"Hey, don't be sorry, don't." Yuuri tells him firmly, putting a hand on his cheek to pull him back enough to look in his eyes. He rubs away the tears on Viktor's cheeks, but they're quickly being replaced with more. "Look at me, love. Take a deep breath, that's it. Now out. In...and out."

They do that a few more times, Yuuri breathing with him. The excercise seems to help Yuuri too, as there's some anxiety playing on his own features at the beginning, but it begins to fade as they breathe together.

"Better?" Yuuri asks after a while.

Viktor nods, moving forward to hug Yuuri again. The tears are gone and the horrible feeling in his chest is lighter, but he needs Yuuri's warmth. With some of the storms clouds gone from his brain, he feels less embarrassed about the situation, more free to accept Yuuri's comfort.

"You're alright. We're alright." Yuuri soothes, rubbing up and down Viktor's spine. He kisses Viktor's hair again and they're silent for a while, just taking comfort in each other. Viktor sniffles and keeps his cheek pressed to Yuuri's chest, feeling his heartbeat there. Steady and strong and never giving up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuuri wonders, tucking Viktor's sleep-mussed hair behind his ear. "It's okay if you don't."

"I don't particularly." Viktor murmurs, sniffs as he sits up. Yuuri keeps his arms around him loosely, but they're far enough apart to meet eyes. Viktor can only hold up the contact for a moment before looking down, twisting the hem of Yuuri's shirt around his finger. "It doesn't really make any sense anyway. Just scary, the usual."

Yuuri's head cocks to the side. "You have them often you mean?"

"I did, regularly." Viktor sighs, pushes his fingers through his hair and looks up at Yuuri. "It's the first I've had in a while though."

"Oh."

"It's okay." Viktor mumbles, for no real particular reason other than not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want some warm milk?"

Viktor looks up, surprised, his brows jumping. "What?"

"Warm milk. It's supposed to help you sleep, right?" Yuuri takes Viktor's hand from where it's been toying with his shirt. "Or maybe tea?"

Viktor's nose crinkles, not a fan of either. Yuuri chuckles airily at his expression.

"Hot cocoa then?"

Viktor's eager nod is eerily similar to Makkachin and Yuuri's laugh vibrates his chest then.

"Okay, then. Let's go find some, handsome man."

Viktor's ears pink immediately. "Handsome man?"

"Yep. Mine." Yuuri smirks, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Viktor grins and follows after Yuuri, plucking a stray sweater off of the floor as he goes from the bedroom to the kitchen. Yuuri sets to work immediately, taking out the necessary materials and standing in front of the stove. Viktor sits on the counter nearest to the stove, pulling the sweater over his bare chest. It leaves his hair even messier but he doesn't care.

They wait in comfortable silence for the milk to heat up. Yuuri rests a hand on Viktor's thigh, just above his knee, rubs circles into his skin. The slight cool of his ring warms up with Viktor's body heat and Viktor couldn't be happier. The memory of his dream just barely sticks to his brain and his tears have left him sleepy, but he's warm and content and loved in this moment, in a place he'd never been any of those things before Yuuri.

"Will you get mugs?" Yuuri asks after a few minutes. The milk is bubbling slightly, ready for drinking. Viktor nods and reaches to the cabinet at the left of his head, carefully selects two mugs. One painted with poodles similar to Makka, the other with a picture of a pork cutlet bowl on the face, a cheeky but thoughtful housewarming gift from Yurio. Yuuri smiles at his selections as he pours an equal amount of milk into each, then stirs in the cocoa mixture.

"It's hot." Yuuri warns as he hands Viktor the poodle mug.

Viktor nods, takes it into his hands, and blows on it. "Thank you, Yuuri. For being here."

"Of course." Yuuri grins and squeezes Viktor's knee. "Where else would I be?"

Viktor grins back at his fiancé, content and calm. They sip their cocoa cautiously and chat lightly, talk about the day ahead, practice, dinner with Yurio, maybe a movie once they return home from that, maybe something more intimate. Viktor hopes for the latter and is sure Yuuri does too.

"It's only three." Yuuri notes, resting his empty mug on the counter and glancing towards the oven clock. "We've got about three hours until practice. Think you can go back to sleep? If not we could watch a movie."

"Yuuuuri." Viktor mumbles, his voice already sleepy. He sets his mug down and draws the dark haired man in, wraps him up in long legs and arms.

Yuuri laughs, grinning into Viktor's neck and his hands finding his waist. "Vitya."

"I love you." Viktor tells him, slipping his fingers into Yuuri's hair.

"I love you too." Yuuri responds, his voice soft again. The look in his eyes is deep and meaningful.

Viktor returns it and then grins, tightening his legs around Yuri's waist. He kisses him and when he pulls away, chuckles to see Yuuri blushing a little. "Let's go to bed, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @v-nikiforovkatsuki.


End file.
